


(podfic of) i thought it make believe

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Las Vegas, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(podfic of leah k's <i>i thought it make believe</i>)</p><p>Stiles scrolls up on his text message history and sure enough finds "I'm OK, don't worry, I'm going back to the hotel room" with a timestamp of 1:30AM and "I think I'm in love I think he's a werewolf" at 3:00AM.</p><p>Stiles stares at his phone for a while in horror.</p><p>Scott: HEY LYDIA WANTS TO KNOW WHY YOU CHANGED YR FACEBOOK STATUS TO MARRIED</p><p>Well, so would Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) i thought it make believe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i thought it make believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553976) by [leah k (blinkiesays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkiesays/pseuds/leah%20k). 



  
  
  
**Download:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ih4kwm7tltzw244) (mp3, 16MB, 20m) | at [the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013051201.zip) (zip of the same)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to leah k for giving me permission to podfic this fic, and to Dodificus and anatsuno for the beta! 
> 
> The tiny bits of music I use as a marker are from "Feela" by Lamb.


End file.
